


An unusual partner

by Shambels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette when you squint, F/M, It's an AU, Marinette is Adriens Kwami, no plagg or tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambels/pseuds/Shambels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste is a pretty normal boy. Except, sometimes he transforms into Chat Noir: Hero extraordinaire, fighter for justice and a lonely cat in the fight against the akumatized people who terrorize Paris. Luckily he has his partner always by his side: His classmate Marinette who is the reason Adrien can transform into Chat Noir. She calls herself his 'Kwami'.<br/>Based on a prompt by thronsword on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unusual partner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [thornsword](http://thornsword.tumblr.com/post/131802318981/wait-wait-wait-what-about-an-au-where-marinette) on tumblr!

Chat Noir yawned and began to grin. The fight with the last Akuma still fresh in his mind. It was exhilarating and he loved every minute. Well, technically he loved every fight. Since that was the only time of the day he could be himself.

The daring Chat Noir. The superhero who didn't listen to anyone. He could do what he desired and could just.. let every rule go. Nobody would look at him strange, even if he started singing and tapdancing in the middle of the street. Actually he did that a few days ago. He loved it.

But that freedom wasn't the only reason why he loved being Chat Noir. The other reason was his Kwami. 

You see, Chat Noir can only be Chat Noir after he transforms with his Kwami. His Kwami told him they were a bit of an unusual pair. Since his kwami was a girl of his class. Apperantly 'normal' Kwamis were only hand-sized cute little animals whose characteristics blend into the superhero costum. But with Marinette it wasn't exactly like that.

She was cute, no doubt there (at least as cute as the 'normal' Kwami! At least in Chat's humble opinion, which wasn't as humble as he likes to proclaim) but she didn't look like an animal. Or was hand-sized. In fact, she was just a normal girl. Granted, a girl who could kick his ass if he so desired and was the reason he could transform into Chat Noir but.. well. At least on the outside she was a normal girl.

His ring beeped and showed him that there wasn't much time till the transformation dissolved on it's own. 

„Is it really time? Can't we be together for a few more minutes~“ Chat asked flirtatious but jumped onto the next rooftop. He chuckled. To be together with his Lady was always an adventure. Mostly because Marinette's sarcastic comments where directly transferred into his mind and he starts laughing out loud in the worst moments.

With a quiet _thump_ he landed in an alleyway and released the transformation with a flourish bow. The next thing he knew was getting smacked in the head. 

„Me~ouch..“ Chat – now Adrien Agreste – complained about the act of love his lady performed. Marinette wouldn't exactly call it an act of love, more like an act of annoyed fondness, but whatever.

„Stop taking unnecessary risks!“ Adrien looked up into the stern face of his partner. Marinette was not amused. She stood there with folded arms and looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow. Daring him to say the wrong thing. A pleading look appeared on the boys face and Marinette felt how she melted (She would never ever under any circumstances admit how that look of him made her feel).

She huffed and uncrossed her arms. Her finger bore into Adriens chest and the boy backed up, swallowed. 

„Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.“ With every word she pressed her finger a little bit more into his chest and approached until she was right in front of him. Adrien raised his hands in defense and tried to laugh.

„It wasn't that-“ She interrupted him.

„Wasn't that bad? Adrien, the spike went through your shoulder!“ He winced. Ah, yeah, his shoulder. Or more like, the little hole in his shoulder, the result of one of his not so bright moments. 

„Well... I defeated him..?“ Marinette's eyes narrowed and Adrien cursed in his mind. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

„You are the most foolish, stupid and hopeless person i've ever met!“ Marinette was clearly grasping the few bits of sanity she had left. Adrien grinned.

„But you still love me~“ He sang. The girl just shot him an unimpressed look.

„Guess i have to, since i put up with this“ She mumbled while pointing at his shoulder.

„And what would i do without you?“ He smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes but still started smiling.

„Be in a cave.“ He pouted what prompted Marinette to start laughing.

„Come on, you big Kitty cat. We still have to get that wound treated.“ She took his hand (on his uninjured side, thankfully) and began dragging him to the nearest hospital which was, thankfully, just across the corner. Adrien was really lucky. As long as he had his partner, his Kwami, his friend on his side. He chuckled and could almost hear the eye rolling Marinette was sure to give him right now.

„Whatever you wish, my Lady~“

**Author's Note:**

> So, i wrote the thing :D
> 
> It's my very first fic that's not written in german, and I'm sorry it's so short..


End file.
